Head of Security
Description : Welcome sir, if you are reading this you are about to or are currently taking the Head of Security job. You are the best of the best, the bad ass, the enforcer, the iron hand of the Security force. Hopefully you can live up to these standards expected of you. We do not expect you to fail, and we desire the best management of your home station's security and integrity. So put on your boots and armored coat. The first thing about being an HoS, is that you must look like a bad ass. First, your tools of justice. * Two energy guns: '''Name them however you like. These two are your most trusted companions, make sure to have at least one in your belt or armor slot. * '''A box of flash bangs: Remember to use with caution! Sunglasses are absolutely needed with these. If you want to use a flashbang without sunglasses, remember to run away so its out of your sight. Many people have died from their own flashbang. * Thermal Optics: These goggles are the core of your ability to fight crime. With these, you can track down the criminal scum much easier. Especially the cloakers! * A disk cassette: Used to record criminals who plead guilty, or say anything incriminating. ' This thing can be emagged, it becomes a miniature bomb like a PDA explosion. ' *'Armored Coat: '''Don't go anywhere without it, this can absorb most laser shots and occasionally tasers. *'HoS Helmet''': Same as the armored coat, helps protects against bludgeoning too! *In your locker you'll find spare clothing and a stun baton and flash. Make sure to take those two weapons to help subdue criminals in close combat. Your duty Sometimes your security staff forget why they joined up as officers in the first place, and it's your job to remind them of their sense of duty! Yes yes, I know it's a pain to deal with all these 14 through 19 year olds who don't know the first thing about discipline, but it's either you teach them or the lives of dozens are at stake! Don't be afraid to make an example out of a disobedient officer, sometimes they need thrown out of the brig without their ID. Make sure to let the HoP know said person can no longer be on your staff! Remember your staff looks up to you, and you have to make sure you are an excellent robust role-model. Leadership is key at this job. If the Security Officers aren't getting the job done, then it's down to you Mr. Judge Dredd. Most law breakers will shake in their boots if they catch sight of you. For they know, Papa Security means business. In that situation, it's key to keep your troopers alive. You are guaranteed more respect if you risk your rear to save their lives from certain death. The Captain still has rank over you, if you expect officers to follow your orders; then you should do the same for your superior. Except the Head of Personnel, if he comes into Security and starts wrecking the place PUT HIM IN HIS PLACE INSIDE OF A COLD, DARK, DAMP CELL FILLED WITH THE REMAINS OF THE DEAD. Especially if he gives him self access to raid the Armory! Such despicable acts from a HoP deserves stripped of Rank! Take his ID away and give it to the Captain. Being a Traitor\Changeling Oh boy, oh oh oh oh oh boy! You're one lucky dog if you are an HoS and a traitor at the same time! Changeling too! You don't even need traitor items for whatever you need accomplished, save a freedom implant just incase things go sour. If you need to steal a station's blueprint, RCD, or captain's jumpsuit. You can usually butter up the HoP to give you extra access for "safety of the station". Most of the time if you have an objective to assassinate, you can just go arrest them and no one usually bats an eye. Just make sure take off their headset, or even plant some syndicate gear on them so if anyone asks questions you can set them up as a traitor. As the HoS, you can bring whoever you arrested to the Prison Station where no one ever really visits, and kill them there, strangling would be best to make it look like a suicide or break the windows in the prison Rec room and space them- Another claimed "suicide attempt". As a changeling, just use the same method as above. Except suck their fluids before spacing the body! Remember ditching the body is key. And it's always best to hide in the maintenance tunnels while you are absorbing their fluids. The Prison station becomes your playpen if you manage to be a round villain. If you ever get a chance at this... Have fun but be sure not to be caught! Category:Security Category:Jobs Category:Guides Category:Head of Staff